


Isolation

by StevetheIcecube



Series: The Beauty of Tony Stark and Tony Feels [8]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Poor Tony, Sad Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony started being ignored a long time ago. Only him and Jarvis.</p>
<p>But he isn't going to stay ignored for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Tony Stark.

But no one has spoken to me for so long I'm not really sure any more.

I'm not sure if it's my real name. But it's the name that Jarvis calls me. He's the only person who speaks to me, ever. Well, Jarvis isn't really a person. He's my daemon. He's part of me. He's great. He understands me.

I know that boys don't often have male daemons, but I do. My daddy used to say it was bad and wrong and it meant I was a freak. But he doesn't say anything now. No one does.

No one takes any notice of my presence. I've tried everything short of dying, pretty much. Once, I fell down the stairs and cracked my skull open. I woke up alone with strict instructions on what to do and what not to do.

I didn't bother again.

It's like I don't exist.

I do know what goes on outside of the mansion. I have the internet. I know that I'm nine years old and have intelligence that goes beyond age averages. It's been like that for a long time.

Jarvis will settle in the next three years. The idea scares me. Jarvis not being able to change seems...wrong. I've read all sorts of things about daemons. And all the experiments done on testing the boundaries. People who've been separated from their daemons. People with disabilities that are caused by other people touching their daemons.

I know my father is a scientist. I think he might be doing a daemon experiment with me.

After all, it has been three years since I last left the mansion. Three years since I stopped existing. Three years with only Jarvis for company.

And then my bedroom door locked. I can't get out. I can faintly see the gas coming in through the vents. I know it won't be long before I get knocked out by the gas and then something terrible will happen to me.

"Thanks, Jarvis." I whispered, as my vision faded.


	2. Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to adjust.

I woke up feeling different. So different it scared me.

There was a note at my bedside. It read; 'Your brain chemicals have been altered to change your personality rapidly. It will stop all personal development and changes you frequently, too frequently for your daemon to settle. Other side effects are unknown to us at this time.'

And once I stepped outside of my bedroom door, I started existing again. It was hard. I don't think my parents thought through the problem that social isolation would cause me.

I hadn't spoken to anyone but Jarvis for three years, and Jarvis and I had a form of personal understanding that comes with being connected, we were a single thing, I knew mostly what he would say and he knew what I would say. It wasn't really social interaction.

So, basically, I had no clue how to talk to real people, and I hadn't really exercised any self-control over this time, either, so I didn't react the way that was expected of people my age, or any age, really. And because I had lost all practise with social interactions, it made me nervous when anyone did acknowledge me.

Maybe it was a little more than nervous. A few times (several times (most of the time)) acknowledgement sent me into anxiety attacks.

It didn't help that I didn't really even know who I was any more, let alone anyone else. Jarvis shifted forms hourly, sometimes more often.

After a few days, I realized that I was getting absolutely nowhere with figuring out my own problems, and my father (I didn't remember seeing him much before, but he's everywhere now) is getting impatient with the way I act. He says that he wants me to be able to handle public situations. Basically he wants to show me off in public. So I started writing down how I felt and what I was thinking. I did it almost all the time, whenever Jarvis shifted forms, I'd write flat out for five minutes.

When I read back over it, it was like I was reading something that completely different people had written. Even the handwriting was different.

I tried entering the data I had all on one sheet about when Jarvis changed, in the hope that it was slowing a little.

It wasn't. The data had no pattern at all. Even when I entered it in a computer it came up with no pattern.

Sometimes, I wanted to hurt the people around me, snap their necks for what they did to me.

Sometimes, I wanted the people around me to hold me and comfort me. Because even though I existed, everyone was cold and didn't speak much to me.

I cried a lot, in private.

I spent a lot of time ghosting around the house, and most of the other time tinkering. I felt so unlike myself, I just wanted to scream, cry, stamp my feet, throttle my parents.

Anything. I wanted to do anything, as long as I felt like I truly wanted to do it.

I think Jarvis was the only thing keeping me sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the sudden end for this. But the sequel goes under 'The Soulbond Experiment', and it will be a loooooong time before I get to the stage that this is in.


End file.
